russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Marvin Agustin
Marvin Jay Cuyugan Agustin, better known by his stage name, Marvin Agustin, (born January 29, 1976 in Peñafrancia, Paco, Manila) is a Filipino actor and entrepreneur. He is currently part of the contract artist at ABS-CBN and Star Magic to work at Kapamilya. Showbiz career Marvin Agustin starred in more than 30 Filipino movies and TV series, including Marilou Diaz-Abaya's Noon at Ngayon, Chito Rono's Dekada '70, Laurice Guillen's Tanging Yaman, Jose Javier Reyes' Kutob, Marilou Diaz-Abaya's Maging Akin Muli, Joyce Bernal's Hey Babe, Jerry Lopez Sineneng's Labs Ko Si Babes, Jose Javier Reyes' Whattamen, Laurenti Dyogi's Gimik and Olivia Lamasan's Sa Sandaling Kailangan Mo Ako. He won his first TV and film acting awards for his performance as Filipino boxing champion Rolando Navarette in Maalaala Mo Kaya's Boxing Gloves episode in 2004's 1st Golden Screen Entertainment TV Awards, and as a disturbed psycho Lemuel in the horror-thriller Kutob in 2005's 31st Metro Manila Film Festival. He was part of ABS-CBN's Star Magic, before moving to GMA Network singed a six-year contract in 2005. He played a hunchback Gabriel in Mga Mata ni Anghelita. He joined the cast of Babangon Ako't Dudurugin Kita for a period and has played one of the villains in LaLola. Agustin also hosted a musical variety show on GMA Network in SOP Rules and a youth oriented drama anthology Dear Friend and hosts a comedy informative show in Outrageous & Courageous. He is also part on the drama mini series SRO Cinemaserye: Ganti Ng Puso. Agustin starred in the romantic-comedy film Adik Sa'Yo and recent appears as Lando in a drama mini-series, Tinik Sa Dibdib and appeared in Panday Kids, which he plays "Lizardo", a villain of the Panday Kids. Agustin formerly hosts the variety show, Party Pilipinas and is also a former part of the cast in Pilyang Kerubin. Marvin is slated to recently appear in the GMA 7 drama Beauty Queen in October 2010. Agustin also appeared in a drama series Iglot on GMA in 2011 for his last appearance of Kapuso stars. When his contract expired on November 2011, Agustin did not renew his contract with GMA Network and decided return to ABS-CBN and singed the Kapamilya comeback contract for Star Magic recently after 6 years since his last appearance Star Dance in 2005. Marvin made a Kapamilya movie comeback for 2011, the role as Juan in his new movie Eteng Ng Ina Mo top-billed with box-office king Vic Sotto and comedy queen Ai-Ai de las Alas. As of November 13, 2011, he return to the mainstay regular host in the Sunday noontime variety show ASAP and in 2012 back in primetime appeared in teleserye Wako Wako opposite Ai-Ai de las Alas and Yogo Singh which premieres on March 5, 2013. By 2012, he also with Kapamilya crossover to TV5. Meanwhile in July 2012, he become a co-host of the Sunday musical variety show Sarah G. Live with pop princess Sarah Geronimo replaced Luis Manzano who decided to host a game show Kapamilya, Deal or No Deal which also every Saturday nights while Agustin will played Eman Gutierrez at the book two of Walang Hanggan. His return to episode in the fantasy-drama anthology Wansapanataym. Also in October 2012, he become a regular mainstay cast in the comedy sitcom Toda Max. Agustin starred with a certified singing champion and powerhouse singer Anja Aguilar in new movie Before I Fall in Love above Star Cinema and Viva Films shown on December 25, 2012 in theaters nationwide. The film has the official entry of the 2012 Metro Manila Film Festival. As of January 28, 2013, Marvin is now joining the host of morning show Umagang Kay Ganda who is replacing Andrei Felix. Also aside from Kapamilya crossover, Marvin also hosting the cooking-negosyo show called Karinderya Wars on TV5 which debuts on April 8, right before the noontime variety show Wowowillie. Part of the 20th anniversary celebration of Star Cinema, Agustin together with Toni Gonzaga, Bea Alonzo, Shaina Magdayao and Angel Locsin were teamed up in a movie which was the first offering for the said cause. The film was entitled as Four Sisters and a Wedding directed by Cathy Garcia Molina. Cooking and business career Agustin attended International School for Culinary arts and Hotel Management, he joint ventured with the restaurant entrepreneurs and called it Sumo Sam, which specializes in Japanese-American modern cuisine. He also co-owns a Japanese restaurant called John and Yoko, as well as the Cafe Ten Titas restaurant. Aside from restaurants, he also owns Futuretainment Inc. (portmanteau of future and entertainment), a company specializing in production of concerts and events. Recently, the company debuted in television content production through Kanta Pilipinas, a singing contest on the TV5 network.About Futuretainment Inc. Personal life Agustin practiced archery in hopes of making it to the 16th Asian Games in Guangzhou, China in November 2008.Manila Bulletin - Saturday, April 3 Filmography 'Television' 'Movies' Awards and nominations *Best New Movie Actor (F.L.A.M.E.S.) 1998 14th PMPC Star Awards For Movies *German Moreno Youth Achievement Award 1999 FAMAS *Best Single Performance by a Lead Actor (Maalaala Mo Kaya: Boxing Gloves) 2004 1st Golden Screen Entertainment TV Awards *Best Single Performance by a Lead Actor Nominee (Maalaala Mo Kaya: Boxing Gloves) 2004 PMPC Star Awards For TV *Best Actor (Kutob) 2005 Metro Manila Film Festival-Philippines *Best Actor (Kutob) 2006 Film Academy of the Philippines LUNA Awards *Best Actor Nominee (Kutob) 2006 54th FAMAS Awards References See also * Marvin Agustin to make official debut as new Umagang Kay Ganda host on Monday External links * Marvin Agustin - Official Website * Category:1979 births Category:Filipino actors Category:Filipino chefs Category:Filipino businesspeople Category:Filipino child actors Category:Filipino television personalities Category:Filipino people of Spanish descent Category:GMA Artist Center Category:Living people Category:People from Manila Category:Star Magic Batch 2 Category:Filipino film actors Category:ABS-CBN Corporation Category:Associated Broadcasting Company Category:GMA Network Category:Star Magic Category:Filipino comedians